A method for electroslag remelting is known where the values of the current and the voltage are determined in advance in order to carry out the process in a computerized way. Then the same values are specified more exactly to obtain an ingot of the metal to be remelted having defined properties.
Disadvantages of this known method are that there is no guarantee of success even in the case of a large number of experimental melts repetitious of the entire remelting process requires the expenditure of much labor and a high consumption of raw-materials.
A system for the programmed control of electroslag remelting is known (British Pat. No. 1,246,676) which operates in accordance with the known methods and comprises programmers connected with current and voltage regulators as well as with a device for determining the velocity of the electrode movement that corrects the instantanous values assigned to the current and voltage regulators. The preset values of the controlling parameter are determined in a computerized way and are specified more exactly during the experimental melts. They are given to the programmer, which is connected with the regulator of the corresponding control circuit.
A disadvantage of this known system is that it is not able to guarantee the control of the entire process in a non-arc regime of electroslag remelting because the control is carried out after a preliminary given program which on its part can not eliminate the influence of accidental factors in the electroslag remelting.